


What the Fuck Happened To My Lover?!

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swapping Universes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Max receives an old necklace from his niece, and David happily places it around his husband’s neck. When morning comes, something is wrong. Suddenly their worlds are swapped upside down.





	What the Fuck Happened To My Lover?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, in this fic, Max is gender fluid sorta. He doesn’t like to be called a girl, but he can definitely fly with they/them and he/him. I love exceptions like this so sorry in advance. 
> 
>  This is my first anniversary of me shipping Maxvid! One year ago in January, I discovered the ship that has led me to meet wonderful new friends and many more ships to come!
> 
> This is what I'm writing to celebrate!!
> 
> So welcome to the shitshow that is this fic

It’s late at night, and all the campers are sitting alongside the fire. Campers ranging from toasting marshmallows to telling scary stories.

 

David sighed, sitting down next to Max, his husband on an uncomfortable log. Max sighed and pulled his face mask down. The raven-haired man slowly inhaled, cherishing the smell of the fireplace that he had grown to love. His husband smiled and scooted ever so closely to him. The campers knew that they were married, and were in awe of it, a few of them never being around many diverse people, and the fact they all thought it was like a fairytale romance.

 

“Hnnnm…” Max sighed, rubbing his eyes and whining softly.

 

“Hon, you’re exhausted, lean on my shoulder.” David chuckled, looking into his lover’s dull and tired eyes.

 

“But mmnn nooo.” The raven-head protested, weakly shaking his head. “The fuckin’ campers...the fire...jus’ fucking…” The man whined, weakly punching David on the shoulder he was offering the other.

“Max. Sleep. You’ve been running off coffee for two days. Sleep, now.” The redhead commanded, pulling his lover closer so that Max’s head was resting in his shoulder, and David’s arm was wrapped around Max’s back. He smiled and kissed the man on the head, and started to murmur his newest song.

Suddenly, all the kids were quiet. They looked at David with curiosity. This batch of kids was much kinder than previous years. Mostly because all of David and Max’s friends had children, and sent them here for the summer to spend with their uncles Max and David.

"David, whatcha’ singing?” Nala, the daughter of Nikki and Ered asked, quirking her head slightly to the left like a curious puppy. She was almost exactly like Nikki.

“Is it a new song?” Another girl remarked. Her name was Jessie. Not a child of one of the men’s friends, but none the less a sweet and studious child.

“I would like to hear it.” Niel and Harrison’s child, Nate shyly stated, looking up at David with his sapphire eyes.

All the other campers chimed in with pleas of: “Let’s hear it!” Or “Please let us hear it, Uncle David!”

Now, over the course of David and Max’s marriage, David had realized that his songs...were actually kind of annoying. So he tweaked them. He focused on more soft love songs and gentler songs about the simple things. The only time the musician wrote something truly serious, it was only for his Max to hear.

The redhead smiled, reaching behind him to get his guitar carefully, as to not disturb his sleeping beauty. “Alright, are you sure? It’s about love and stuff like that..” He happily sighed, making sure his guitar was perfectly tuned. He was reassured when he heard a mantra of children pleading him to play. “Alrighty then, don’t say I didn’t tell you so!” He playfully teased, taking a deep breath.

 

 _“Time with you_  
_Is a precious glass sphere_  
_I hold it close_  
_And collect memories that are close and dear_  
_I place them in our special jar_  
_That’s perfectly shaped_  
_It shines like a diamond_  
_To let you know you’re safe_  
_Oh I’ll hold you tight in my arms_  
_Because you’re my fragile glass angel_  
_Softly kiss_  
_Hopefully you’ll never break_  
_I’ll put the pieces back together_  
_Shard by shard_  
_For only you_  
_Have the piece of my glass_ _  
_ That makes it all whole”

 

The air was filled with soft sighs of sleepiness, most children relaxing or swaying their heads ever so slightly to the tune. For once, this batch of children quite enjoyed the soft music that the redhead provided.

 

 _You’re perfectly shaped_  
_And your eyes are my diamonds_  
_Sparkling in the dark_  
_The fragile angel that you are_  
_Should never be tainted_  
_But it gets damaged_  
_And foggy_  
_And filled with ink_  
_But it’s cleansed all over again_  
_When our lips touch_  
_When it all washes away_  
_With the ocean of love_  
_That sparkles like your eyes_  
_Because you’re my fragile glass angel_  
_Softly kiss_  
_Under the stars_  
_For you won’t ever break_  
_My fragile_  
_Glass_ _  
_ Love”

 

David exhaled then placed his guitar down, contently sighing and closing his eyes. All the kids around the two clapped and cheered quietly. For they knew the dangers of waking the man on David’s shoulder.

“And that little brats is one of the reasons why I married this dumbass.” Max tiredly hoorahed, raising his fist to the air and it immediately plummeting down to its previous position.

“David? I have a question!” A boy by the name of Miles asked, raising his hand up to the sky and practically flagging the redhead down.

David chuckled at that childhood wonder, fondly remembering that feeling. “What is it, Miles?”

“So.” He took a deep breath in. “So you and Mr. Max are married, right?”

“Yes, we are,” David replied happily, smiling at the young boy.

The brunette giggled, “Which one of you wore the dress at the wedding?” He laughed, not at them, but the _thought_ of it.

 

Suddenly Max sprung to life in a fit of brief energy, “No one wore a dress!” He yelled, his face saying otherwise, then falling back to David’s shoulder and closing his eyes once more.

 

“Hmm seems suspicious...I thought David would be the one wearing the dress…” Bella muttered, writing it down in her notebook. She was the older daughter of Nikki and Ered. The fourteen-year-old was obsessed with all things romance, explicitly specializing in gay romance.

“Max, head back to the cabin, I’ll catch up love.” David gently told, placing a gentle kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“Hnnn fine, but only cause you won’t stop bitching about it.” He groaned, getting up and sleepily walking to his and David’s cabin.

“Love you!” The redhead called.

“Fuck you too.” The black-haired man called back.

“Alright campers, it’s time for bed!”

 

“Awww.” All the campers whined.

 

David, hearing the camper’s unhappy groans smiled, having been a camp counselor for many many years and knowing what to do. “If you all promise to go to bed I’ll let you in on one of Max’s secrets.” He bribed, smirking.

Knowing a secret about Max was valuable to the campers. For the man never revealed too much about himself. All of his campers did a group huddle, chattering about all the possible decisions. “Okay then, let us in on the secret!” Miles agreed with a big smile on his face.

“Max wore the wedding dress when we got married.” He deviously smiled, loving the memories of his husband dressed that way and getting all flustered.

All the campers gasped and let out giggles and laughs. “Alright, gang! Let’s move out. We have some tents to prepare and some fireflies to catch for nightlights!” The proclaimed leader of the group, Bella cheered, pointing to the direction of all the tents. The children cheered and raced off together. “Hey, David.” She smiled hands behind her back.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“I know how elegantly Max likes to dress so I thought this might be of some use.” She said handing the man a black choker with a beautiful purple, green, and blue shimmering stone to David.

“B, this is beautiful! Where did you get this?” He said in awe, examining the beautiful piece of jewelry.

“Some sort of old family heirloom or somethin’. It’s not my style, so I fixed it up and figured you could take it off my hands? The family said it was ‘special’ or something like that, so I’d figure Uncle Max should have it.” Bella shrugged. “Figured it shouldn’t go to waste in some random drawer.”

“Thank you so much! I’m sure Max will adore it!” He smiled, hugging the short girl and patting her on the head. “But...how did you know that Max likes to dress like that?” David asked, puzzled.

“I have my ways, can’t reveal too much or that would spoil the fun don’tcha’ think?” The girl winked and grinned maliciously. “As for the necklace, well, glad I got rid of it. Night David!” Bella smiled. She flashed her Uncle a peace sign and walked into the darkness of the night.

 

Once David returned to his and his husband’s cabin, he found Max in the bathroom, lacey pajamas on, and his hair held back with a fluffy, blue headband with a bow on it. He was washing his face tiredly, going at an incredibly slow pace. David kicked off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. He softly walked up behind Max. He placed his large hands on the man’s small and fragile shoulders. “Heya Sweetheart, miss me?” David chuckled, his voice laced with a much darker tone that so few only knew of. The redhead kissed along Max’s throat, softly sucking on the nape of his neck.

 

“I literally just saw you, you idiot,” Max remarked, walking towards their bed and sitting on his side. On each side of the bed stood small, oak nightstands. On the younger’s held a few pill bottles, and a small box filled with different types of jewelry. On David’s a larger rectangular case stood, housing a few watches. A tall waterbottle stood next to the case, along with a massive book about stars and zodiac signs. David sat on the bed behind Max and peppered soft kisses on the available skin. “Daviiiid go take a shower, I’m tired and if you aren’t in this bed in five minutes I _am_ going to throw a fit.” He pouted, pointing to the bathroom.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quick.” The redhead chuckled, kissing Max on the head and walking to the bathroom. “Don’t forget to take your pills, Hon.” He reminded, walking into the bathroom. While David was in the shower, he remembered the necklace in his pant pockets. Once he was done with his shower, he put his pajamas on and reached in his pocket and grabbed the necklace and threw the dirty clothes into the hamper.

“Max, Bella thought you would like this necklace. It wasn’t her style, and she doesn’t want it.” He held the necklace out to his husband and smiled.

“Damn the kids’ got taste.” He smiled, “I gotta thank her tomorrow.”

“Let’s see how it fits.” David then wrapped the necklace around Max’s neck. The man turned around to the redhead and David smiled. “It looks beautiful on you.”

“Wh-Whatever. But...thanks.” Max blushed. He then took off the necklace and set it on his nightstand. “Let’s sleeeep. He whined, bundling up and throwing the covers over his face.

“Okay, Max.” David warmly whispered, crawling under the covers with his lover. He brought his hand to cup Max’s cheek and bring him into a kiss. The redhead wanted to kiss him properly after a stressful couple of days.

Max giggled like a child and pushed David away to look him in the eyes. “Nighty night.” He smiled cuddling into the older’s chest.

 

“Goodnight my Love, may we always be together, no matter what.”

——————————————————

 

Max’s alarm vibrated under his pillow, causing him to jump awake. He sighed and begrudgingly climbed out of bed. “David, we have to get up.” He groaned, walking towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some coffee and you _better_ be up by the time it’s ready. I’ll throw some muffins together too.”

David didn’t respond like he usually did. Only made some sort of sleepy noise.

“David, Babe. Please get up. I think I might be on my period or something and I can’t deal with this shit today.” Max pleaded weakly. Still no answer. “David?” Now Max was worried. He walked towards the bed slowly. There was no sight if David’s head, but was definitely under the covers. Getting tired of this, the man ripped the covers off the bed and yelled. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He screeched.

There was not David, but a smaller child. He could have been related to David, they looked so similar to the older man. “Shut the heck up I’m trying to sleep!” The smaller boy groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he was shocked and silent. “Where even am I?! Who are you?”

“I could ask the same for you, you little dipshit!”

The boy frantically looked around the room, and his breathing picked up. “M-my name is David, David Luna, everyone calls me Davey though.”

“David?” Max stuttered slowly inching closer to the frightened boy. Max just stood there. How did this happen? This was David. But where was _his_ David? He took a deep breath.“Okay, I’m Max.”

“M-Max? Is it you? But-but last night you were the same age as me, and we were sleeping in our tent and-and I was worried Gwen would find us an-“ Davey sniffled and wiped his tears. “An’ now you’re all grown up and in that pretty outfit that you would never wear-what happened to my Maxwell?” He cried.

Relived in the slightest that he at the very least he knew the boy. He could tell they had one thing in common: _They were both submissive in their relationships._ “Hey, it’s okay Davey, I miss my David a lot…” Max sighed, tears welling up in his eyes as well. “We’ll figure this out.” He reassured, hugging Davey.

—————————————————

 

David woke up to a warm mass pressing against him. He opened his eyes and immediately jumped up. “Max?!” He yelled. Waking up the kid in the blue hoodie.

“Davey I swear if you think you saw _another_ spider I’m going to bite you so hard that-“ The boy jumped up and fell off the cot. “Who the hell are you?! And what the fuck have you done to _my_ Davey?! Where is he?!” He shouted, punching David in the arm.

“Woah, Woah there! I don’t know where your David went!” David panicked, lifting the small boy by his arms. He took a good look at the boy. Identical to his Max. And the same beautiful jade eyes. “Max? Is that...you?” David questioned.

“Yeah, who the fuck wants to know?” Maxwell’s words stabbing into him.

“It’s me, it’s David!”

“What, that’s impossib-“ The boy was stopped in his tracks when he and the older man locked eyes. “Holy fuck it is you!” His tough act was immediately dropped and he hugged the redhead. “But...Why are you older? And Davey, Babe where are your normal clothes, and where are your hickeys?” Maxwell asked curiously.

“I...I think….” David grew silent, to think. After a few minutes, he piped up. “I’m not your Davey, I’m David...from somewhere different. I think from...another universe? I never met you when we were young...I met you at camp, as a counselor. And in my universe, I’m older than my Max…”

 

“Well fuck.” Maxwell sighed, taking a seat next to David. “What are we gonna do? I mean shit you’re hot but like, I have to get _my_ Davey back. He can’t defend himself for shit. And if I’m following the pattern here, your Max can’t handle himself either.”

 

“Hit it on the nail kiddo.” David laughed. “But what _are_ we going to do?”

“Well for one, we gotta let Gwen know, second we have to notice if there were any patterns from last night, maybe that can give us a clue on what’s going on. Things that were the same in both our universes.”

“Right.” David agreed.

“So it’s settled. Let’s get this voodoo shit over with so I can get my brat back.”

 

“Deal.”

————————————————

“Okay, so what the fuck are we gonna do?” Max groaned. His face buried in his hands. “Why the hell did this happen today…”

“Well...hmm maybe we can...uhh.” Davey stammered, fidgeting with his vest. “Dang, I got nothing…”

The both of them sat to think. What would their lovers do in this situation? Max then spoke softly. “What if…we re-traced our steps? Maybe that would help?” He offered, shrugging his shoulders and looking at the small boy.

 

“Okay so…”

————————————————-

 

“Yesterday Davey and I were doing whatever camp activities we were, I wasn’t paying attention. Then later in the night, Davey’s cousin, her name is Bella, had a necklace that she didn’t want. She wanted Davey to take it off her hands, so that dork knowing I like things like that, gave it to me. He put it on me, and said that I looked beautiful or some stupid shit like that,” Maxwell blushed, “Then I placed it on the nightstand. Normally the camp counselors don’t let us sleep in...the same cot but I don’t care. They can fuck off. So we slept together, and then you showed up.”

“The same thing happened in my universe. Except mine was a little different. Our niece, Bella, gave me the same necklace, and the same story. So I gave it to my Max, and what happened after that was the same thing that happened in this universe.”

“Holy shit what the fuck is this?” Maxwell groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead.

——————————————-

 

“So that’s what happened!” Davey explained, throwing his hands up into the air and flopping down on the bed. “What are we gonna do Max?” He whined.

 

“Well...this _has_ to be connected to the necklace.” Then Max grabbed the necklace off his nightstand and sat next to David, examining to stone. The glass stone shimmered in the sunlight. The purple reminded the boy of the lavender scent that Davey always had. The green in it was like the atmosphere they were surrounded by. And the blue represented lake lilac, where they loved to sit by with the moon illuminating the lake. “Maybe…” The colors represent something specific about the events leading to this moment. Let’s think, what did both of us do yesterday...Wait! I’ve got it! We have to mimic the events that Davey and I had done yesterday! And for the other two, they have to do everything that you and your Max did yesterday.”   

"That...that could work! But, how will the other Max and Davey figure it out?”

“Welp, let’s hope that we taught them well.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright, so the plan is to retrace our steps. Pretty solid. But do we start the day from the beginning of the day or the end of the day to the beginning of the day?” Max asked, preparing to get dressed and placing his mask over his mouth. “Here, take David’s bandana so the campers know who you are.” The man tossed the redhead the yellow piece of cloth.

“We should definitely start from the beginning of the day,” Davey replied, catching the bandana and placing it around his neck.

“By the way.” Max got closer to Davey and inspected his neck. “What happened to your neck, huh Davey?” He grinned.

Davey immediately turned red. “Well, uhm well-Maxwell was uhh. He was k-kissing my neck a lot and he s-said he wanted to leave bruises to l-let people know I belonged to him or something like that.” He blushed, covering his face with his hands.

 

Max chuckled. “Don’t worry kid, I have those too.” the man then lifted his shirt to about his hips and Davey gasped. Max’s hip was almost all purple and blue. “See? My David says the same thing. We’re submissive.”

“Uh, what does that mean?”

“Heh, nevermind kid. Alright, let’s go.” The man opened the door and ushered Davey to come out with him.

 

“Right!” Davey smiled and ran towards the door. “Let’s get our Lovers back!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy how was this i hope it was good


End file.
